Chapter Four/Mediatation
(Helena, briefing room) Vedek Kira Nerys, Lieutenant Commander Worf, Gul Lemec, Ambassador Melinda Tyson, and Captains Tyson, Kira, and Chakotay are discussing the peace accords between the Federation and Cardassian Union of 2370 renewal along with the occupation of Bajor during the war with the Cardassian Union and Bajor. All right I'd like to welcome you all to the peace conference seeing how the Babel conference has been cancelled we've been given permission by my son to use his ship to mediate the dispute between the Bajorans and the Cardassian people about the Cardassians wanting to invade Bajor says Ambassdor Tyson as she looks at the others. Vedek Kira our forces were right in occuppying Bajor we didn't want to risk the Federation taking over your planet subjecting your people to their ideals and beliefs, but you forced us off your world and where is Bajor now in Federation control one of our space stations part of their alliance says Lemec as he looks at Vedek Kira. Gul Lemec your people subjected mine to labor camps and the ore mines, my father was killed by members of the Cardassian Heavy Weapons Unit, Third Assault Group, Ninth Order while attempting to dissuade them from torching his home and village. Gravely wounded by a disruptor shot to his abdomen, he survived long enough for the Shakaar resistance cell to find him. However, after several days of extreme pain he finally succumbed to his injuries and as for my mother Dukat sent her to Crell Moset's hospital on Bajor, where he had her infected with the Fostossa virus. She died shortly thereafter, Bajor joined the Federation for help with defense and we'll stay with the Federation says Vedek Kira as she looks at Lemec. Captains maybe you should leave me and the Vedek alone to talk about our dislikes of each other says Gul Lemec as he looks at Captains Kira, Tyson, and Chakotay. Tyson smiles. No, sorry we're not leaving you alone with her because I know what she is capable of she'd either rip your head off and use it as a ball or she'd put you in a shuttle and fly you into the Bajoran sun, so no we're staying here in the briefing room says Jason as he looks at Lemec. Lemec leaves the briefing room with Lieutenant Mitchell escorting him out. Well Kira that was fun says Captain Tyson as he looks at Kira. Kira smiles at him and nods. Yeah it was fun doing that Kira says to Tyson. (Space) Both Voyager and Helena flying side by side at impulse speed. (Main bridge) Ensign Mason looks at the sensor read out and is confused about them when Commander Core gets up from the chair and walks over to the ops console. What's wrong Howard says Commander Core as she looks at him. I'm not sure Commander but I'm picking up a low level signal from with in the Helena, and trying to trace the signal but its taking slow progress in locating it he reports as he looks at Commander Core. Commander Core looks at the console read out and then back at him, keep searching for that signal Ensign she orders him as she walks back down the steps to the command chair. (To'rek's quarters) Where's that tactical date To'rek we need it now if we're going to attack the Helena and kill the mother of the Kuvah'magh says Toral as he's looking impatient. I'm sending it to you now when can I get off this ship he asked him as he sits down. Not yet I need you there to keep that patak, Captain Tyson from finding out our plan To'rek ''says Toral as he smiles at his plan to kill both the mother of the Kuvah'magh, Captain Tyson and Lieutenant Commander Worf. (Deck 11, main engineering) The engineering crew is working hard to get the warp drive back online so they can meet up with the ''Fitzgerald, and have the delegates taken back to Earth along with the survivors of the Intrepid. Ensign To'rek raise the flow regulators slowly we don't want to overload the plasma injectors says Lieutenant Watson as she walks over to a console where Commander Torres is working at as well. As B'Elanna is imputting commands into the console as Watson is inputting commands into the other part of the console. Flow regulators are at 89%, 90%, 99%, 120% wait the flow regulators are rising too fast we're on a verge of an overload says Lieutenant Watson as she's looking at the aft console as the alarm goes off. Shut them down now Lieutenant orders B'Elanna as she turns to her. The warp core powers down. What the hell happened says B'Elanna as she looks at Lieutenant Watson and then the console read out that shows the tempature of the flow regulators and ship power. I'm not sure one minute the regulators were on there way to full power when the system starts to overload she reports to B'Elanna. Well it looks like we'll have to replace the entire regulator system and Lieutenant I'm going to teach you how to keep a core like this working says Lieutenant Commander Torres as she looks at Lieutenant Watson. Julia smiles about that. I would love that Commander says Lieutenant Watson. Then the klaxon sounds as Watson and Torres gets to work. (Space) A Klingon Negh'Var class warship and two Klingon Birds of Prey approaches the Helena and Voyager.